Marking Out On Valentine's Day
by YamixYuugiLover
Summary: Or 5 times Sheamus marked Cena as his own and the one time John marked Sheamus as his own...permanently. It's not the kind of marks you'd expect! Pure fluff, Cenamus (John Cena/Sheamus) slash. Basically a V-day fic for the masses!


_**AN: Hello all! This was written as a Valentine's Day one shot involving my favorite pairing of all time: Cenamus. Nearly 6k words in all, and I quite proud of it too! So I didn't beta this, so sorry if there is any mistaken! It's mostly fluff, but I do give out the warning of mentions of sex, suggestive themes, and potty mouths. Also fluff. Tons of it, along with some funny elements. Anyway I want to dedicate this fic to my wifey Jenny and also Alex. ILU both, okay? C: Now, on with the fic! **_

* * *

**_01._ **Most the boys on the roster were at a local bar a few hours before Raw on V-day, deciding to have a few drinks (two drinks were the limit for all of them) to celebrate being single. Sheamus, being one who normally despised such an occasion and usually drank by his loneliness away somewhere by himself this time of year was now feeling nervous and shy right now.

He actually had a crush on someone this year, and that someone was sitting right next to him laughing jovailly at something that one of the boys had joked about.

That someone was none other than John Cena.

The redhead bit his lip and let out a soft sigh, already finished with his beer as he was now doodling on a small napkin with a pen that was left by the bartender to pay for the tip earlier. Sheamus had been thinking of a way to confess his feelings for the Cenation leader for quite some time now, and he wanted today to be the day it happened, but none of the ideas he came up with were viable or worthy of such an important moment of his life.

An elbow gently nudging his side brought the big ginger out of his thoughts, blinking in surprise at the worried look John was casting on him at the moment. "You okay, man? Anything wrong?"

"Nah. I'm quite okay, fella. Just got a lot on my mind right now..." He paused a moment, tilting his head to the side while gauging Cena's reaction to his next question, "Got any tips for a person who has a huge crush on someone?" A mix of surprise and disbelief shone in John's eyes, before it was covered with mirth as he patted Sheamus on the back with a smile.

"Well for starters, dropping hints here and there. Dropping a flirtatious line or two would do wonders as well." John smiled out cheekily, rubbing the back of his almost nervously as he glanced over at the thoughtful looking redhead pondering his words, as if he was putting them into consideration before he watched him ask for another napkin from the bartender and started to write on it.

"Thanks for the advice, John. Now I know how to reveal my feelings to my crush!" Sheamus beamed at the now stunned man as he felt his heart pound in his chest as he wrote down a quote he knew by heart that didn't sound too sappy and added a few words of his own before setting down the pen to look over his writing for any errors he might have made in the rush he was in. That done, the Irishman hastily folded the napkin into a messy heart shaped pattern and took a deep breath in before writing his room number on a blank side of the paper made heart and went on ahead with his plan before he chickened out of it.

John couldn't get his mouth to close when Sheamus shyly slid the napkin shaped heart in front of him and then patted John on the shoulder as he cheekily teased out, "Take care of my heart, Cena. Cause ya have it in your hands now." And promptly striped out of the bar without looking back. The redhead heaved in a cool breath of air once he was outside of the building, all kinds of nervous emotions running through him as he ran his mind over his words and hoped it'd be enough to hopefully snatch him a Valentine tonight. Sheamus made his way back to his hotel room, anxiously awaiting for work to be over with for once so he could see if Cena even opened his little note of confession or not.

**-xoxoxo-**

Raw had ended twenty minutes ago, with all of the wrestlers cooped up in their hotel rooms for the night as to get ready for a long day ahead of them. All except Sheamus, who was feeling restless now as he paced around in his hotel room. He hadn't seen John at all after the bar scene, which frayed the ginger's nerves as he tried to tell himself that the man was just busy and wouldn't leave him hanging for an answer like this.

He was losing hope as the clock continued to reach near midnight, about to give up hope before there was a sudden knock on his door that nearly made him jump out of his skin. Sheamus answered it in a hurry, blinking in complete surprise at the bouquet of blood red roses and a smirking Cena behind the roses. Before he could get words past his lips, John pushed him back into the room, just now noticing that the man had brought along his luggage and a bag full of stuff as well along with him.

"Before you say anything Shea, I want to answer the question you put on the heart shaped note you left me." Cena's voice was neutral, making the Irishman sit down on the edge of the bed as he gently tossed the bouquet onto the bed next to him without taking his eyes off the bewildered pale man before him.

"I've gotten your note memorized by heart now you know. That quote specifically made me soon realize that it held truth about you for me as well._ 'The moment we met my life became extraordinary...You taught me more about myself than I ever thought there was to know.'_ And then of course you admitted you've had feelings for me for a long time now and asked a simple question: _'Will you be mine?'"_ John paused for a moment to stadle the younger man's lap, forcing him to lock his eyes with his own as he pressed their foreheads together, savoring the heat flushing Irishman's face as he breathed hotly against his lips.

"I have feelings for you as well, Stephen Farrelly. And of course I'll be yours, as long as I can keep you all to myself in return..." Sheamus almost couldn't believe what was happening, his arms looping around John's waist as he kissed him soundly, his heart doing flips now as happiness and love filled his entire being.

After the newly formed couple broke away in a daze from kissing one another, John had a cheeky grin on his face as he reached out for the bouquet of roses and pulled a slim magic marker from it, handing it to his new boyfriend and winked at him. "You also said you wanted to mark me as yours, so I went ahead and got this just for you, babe."

Cena decided the he liked making his boyfriend pout and whine at him, even more so when the ginger 'marked' him as his with the big letters 'mine' written neatly on both of his wrists and chest by the end of the night.

Sheamus on the other hand knew the Boston native was going to be the death of him with how teasing he could be, and this was his first night with him!

It was all worth it though.

_OoOoOoOoOo_

**_02._ **Within the next few weeks, both John and Sheamus contained their relationship from their friends and family, even in the workplace they were able to keep it a secret of their own. But after a month had come and gone, the locker room had as few rumors flying around about the Cenation Leader and the Celtic Warrior: How one seemed a bit happier when the other entered the room, the shared looks every now and then that made Randy label it 'eyefucking', and most importantly was the colored marks adorning their skin at times.

The couple in question did their best for the most part in concealing the various love bites they put on each other, but lately Sheamus had taken a likening to grabbing one of the many magic markers now in his possession and proceed to write 'mine' onto a patch of John's skin, only to have his lover bite and suck at his pale skin afterwards to make him squirm and moan in delight.

Tonight was no different, with the redhead purring in approval at how many times he put the one possessive word on his lover's body, slowly but surely getting his boyfriend to mark him in more places each time he willingly let the older man do as he pleased with his turned on body.

"Mmm...John, that feels so good, love." Stephen sighed out in pleasure, leaning into the talented fingers rubbing and tweaking his nipples as he wiggled on his lap a bit. His hand clenched at the marker he was holding onto as his eyes zoned in on the next piece of skin he wanted to 'mark' as his own.

"Stephen...put the marker down and in return I'll let you ride me as hard as you like." Cena's voice came off in a sugary teasing tone to the ginger, which in turn made him whine a bit before nipping John on the nose and pointed to his tanned wrist.

"Can I at least mark it as me own, babe? Pretty please? Will take ya up on tha offer by the way, just want to brand ya right now..." John couldn't fight the puppy face his boyfriend was giving him, even now feeling a shiver go down his spine when he felt the wet, cool tip of the marker lightly press down into his skin, knowing exactly which word was going to appear on the inside of his wrist in a bright orange color as he smiled at his Irish lover.

"Will always be yours, Steph. Someday I'll mark you as mine in a very special way..."

If the younger man had heard him, then he was blatantly ignoring him, for pale blue eyes shining in love and amusement stared down at him as an pair of ssoft lips pressed against his own.

"Mine. Love you lots, John."

_OoOoOoOoOoOo_

**_03._** The marks had soon become an ongoing mystery for the locker room, for none of the wrestlers could figure out why John's skin had a tint of pink on some spots along with a few hickeys peeping up from just beneath the neckline of his shirt while Stephen had scratches and marks indented into his pale skin, though both shrugged at any questions thrown at them with a fib saying they got the marks from working out.

Many believed them, but a few in particular were watching the secret couple like a hawk. Randy Orton and Wade Barrett and teamed up together in hopes of finding out what their best friend's were really doing behind closed doors, but hacome up empty handed each time they cornered the couple.

So when Sheamus slipped out of the locker room, both Barrett and Orton followed him in hopes of getting any kind of information of what if anything was happening between him and Cena. And just as the figured, the Irishman was standing in front of the door that contained the poster boy of the company, knocking on it softly before he was pulled into the room quickly and the door shut right behind him.

Both men quietly pressed their ears up against the door, determined to find out what was really happening tween the Centaion Leader and Celtic Warrior.

They weren't disappointed when they heard the familiar thick accent start to speak up, pressed up against the door together in an attempt to hear the conversation better. But all they got was bits of the conversation at hand:

_"So, can I mark you right now? It'll be a spot that won't be seen by public eyes, I promise!"_

_"No. Keep it to yourself, Shea. Nearly got caught with the last one you didn't tell me I had on my back!"_

_"...But I plan to put it right...here."_

_"Look, you marking me up is adorable and all, but it's getting out of hand now! Stephen no!"_

_"John! Quit squirming around so much! One would think ya aren't used to hands being around your arse..."_

_"Shea if you don't stop that right now I'll scream for help!"_

_"Long as ya scream my name out to let them know who ya belong to, then go ahead!"_

_"...Punishment for you tonight, mister. It'll be in the ring once we get in it together for our match tonight..."_

It was at that moment when Wade accidently grasped at the doorknob to keep himself from falling over onto Randy as the door opened on them, making both men grunt as they nearly faeplanted on the floor and startled the couple in the room. When the Viper and Barrett looked over at the couple, Sheamus was standing behind John with what looked like an orange magic marker in one hand as the other had a weak grip on one of the tags that were sticking out of Cena's shorts.

The four men stood there dumbfounded for a few moments, neither side making a move before John finally broke the silence with a sheepish smile on his face.

"So, is it safe to say that Sheamus is_ 'marking out'_ over me?"

Stephen only snorted at that and quickly wrote his calling card on the tags before stuffing them back into John's shorts and raised an eyebrow over at the two tattooed men still gawping at them with a sly smile on his face, raising up the marker innocently.

"What? Never seen someone_ 'mark out'_ over their tag team partner before?"

Neither men said anything as they turned around and closed the door behind them in stunned silence.

The rumors of the locker room had dramatically died down the day after the incident, for whenever the topic of Cena's or Sheamus' markings ever came up, Randy and Wade would immediately stop the conversations with a death glare.

_OoOoOoOoOo_

**_04._ **By the time their relationship had turned six months old, Stephen was still trying to goad John into marking his most intimate spots with a marker. But the older man seemingly kept the Irishman from pushing any farther into the subject by either distracting him with a kiss and some well placed touches, or by making him forget completely with love bites and mind blowing sex.

But Stephen was going to have his way one way or another, it didn't matter how long it took. All he needed to do was think with the head on top of his shoulders for once while he was getting yet another another addicting, hot kiss from his boyfriend.

It was safe to say that his plan was failing miserably right now, for the Cenation Leader had the pale redhead pinned up against the wall, rendering him helpless in a hot, sexy way that made Sheamus drop the bright blue marker he had in hand in order to clutch at John's muscled shoulders to secure himself upright, for his knees were buckling from the pleasurable feelings rising within him with each swipe of his lover's tongue in his mouth.

Pretty soon Stephen forgot all about his plan to mark John where he wanted as things quickly escalated between the two lovers, clothes torn off and scattered on the floor as their muscled, sculpted bodies began to rut against another. Moans and pants began to fill the room, their love making session taking over any thought the redhead could have in the heat of the moment except for just how amazing it felt to be intimately joined with the love of his life.

**-xoxoxo-**

A few rounds of coupling later found Stephen being cocooned in his lover's strong, tanned arms, humming softly in content as he nuzzled his nose into the crook of John's neck with a smile. "Mmm...John? I have to give ya my mark now. Pretty please?"

The ginger pouted at the playful slap on his ass he got, taking it as a no as he felt the older man shake his head in amusement. "No markers tonight, love. Especially written below the belt on me. Won't let you get out of bed anytime soon."

"Oi! Ya never will let up on that, will ya?" Stephen lightly huffed out, any irritation that was starting to bubble up in him soon dissipated at the apologetic kiss being pressed on his forehead. The ginger luckily had another plan just in case he was denied his usual marking ways and soon lifted up to order Cena to close his eyes.

"Stephen..." The man in question placed a chaste kiss on John's lips to silence and assure him he wasn't getting one of his markers from the nightstand, instead reaching out to get something else that was just as temporary as his magic markers were, though much more easier to get off.

Cena's brows knitted together as he heard his lover open something plastic up, frozen in place when something sticky came in contact with his crotch. He opened his eyes and saw a proud, smug look on his Irish boyfriend's face as he gazed down at what exactly Sheamus had put down there. Once he saw it, he couldn't help but laugh loudly at what he saw.

"Stephen Farrelly! You are unbelievable, you know that? You actually put a sticker saying 'mine' in big letters on my dick!" The blush adorning the Irishman's face at the comment tickled John even more as he could only lay there laughing at the situation until Sheamus begrudgingly moved the small sticker to his left hip almost bashfully.

The ginger didn't think he'd get this kind of reaction from his Boston lover, but was happy his seemingly silly yet daring action didn't negatively affect the older man. In fact, it seemed Cena was reeling from the fact he marked him in a new way as he was pulled into a warm, loving kiss, blue eyes sparkling in love and mirth at the Irishman as he nuzzled their noses together after he pulled away from their kiss.

"You definitely earned the reward for being creative, babe. I have never met someone like you who continue to surprise me in all the right ways. My Irish boyfriend is a one of a kind, and I love it." John purred out heatedly against Stephen's lips, loving the smile blooming on his face at his words as he grinned wickedly at his ginger.

"You are stuck with me forever." The declaration from John sent shivers down Stephen's spine, making him grin cheekily down at him.

"This means you'll let me put stickers on your-"

"No. But I will keep the stickers you place on me tonight. Will place them in special places throughout my house. But-" Cena snickered as he playfully nipped his lover's nose with a smug grin.

"The sticker on me right now will be placed on my favorite hat as a memento of you actually putting it on my junk."

Stephen merely huffed and proceeded to place the custom made stickers he had gotten earlier that day, putting them all above Cena's waistline and ever conscious about the lone one still plastered on the perfectly tanned hip.

**-xoxoxo-**

It became a teasing joke John used every now and then, getting either a whine or pout from the Irishman at his expense. When he started to wear his favorite hat to work, he always made sure to let everyone see the sticker and watch as the Celtic Warrior blush and duck away from him each time his gaze caught sight of his embarrassing reminder.

It was worth it for Sheamus though.

Cause technically his possession on John was now seen to the public, even if no one knew the story behind the sticker.

_OoOoOoOoOo_

**_05._ **He was in deep shit.

It was a simple impulse he had when he came out of the bathroom from emptying out his bladder; the need to mark John was far too great for him, as the sight of Cena sleeping peacefully on his stomach bare naked, the sheets kicked down to the end of the bed late in the night due to the ginger being a human furnace for his boyfriend to curl around against whenever he was cold.

How could one resist such temptation? Stephen certainly couldn't, and that might have played a hand in the current mess he was in right now. He stared at the ink on his boyfriend's ass, the right cheek mainly had the big letters '_All Mine'_ on it, along with_ 'fella'_ written underneath that.

The worse part about it wasn't that John was asleep when he did the deed, but rather the specific type of marker he used without thinking about it.

Instead of it being one of the many magic markers he owned, Sheamus had blindingly chosen a permanent marker from the nightstand and used it without a second thought. And now he was twitching lightly at the many dreaded scenarios that would happen as soon as Cena found out about this. Which of course would be any minute now as he saw his man start to fully stretch out and yawn.

Sheamus quickly put the marker back on the nightstand, taking in a deep breath and decided he would postpone the inevitable outburst from John as much as he could as he leaned over and nuzzled his nose into John's cheek gently, lightly chuckling at the sleepy murmur coming from his boyfriend in response to his loving touches.

"Mornin' sleepy head. Rest well?" The redhead hummed out softly, hoping there was no trepidation showing in his eyes as they locked gazes for a moment; it seemed like he was about to get called out for it, but instead Cena smiled and rolled off the bed, announcing he was about to take a shower and suggestively asked his ginger if he wanted to join as well.

Stephen for once paused in answering his lover, cause the wheels in his mind were running a mile per minute on how to go about this if he even attempted to try and get rid of the message that he was about to see once again as he shook his head fervently and swallowed the lump in his throat.

Either way he looked at it, he was shit out of luck now. He could only hope the punishment wasn't going to be too bad after John found out exactly why he was already getting himself dressed as the Boston native sauntered into the bathroom and closed the door behind him.

_'I'm so fucked...'_ No sooner had the thought ran through Stephen did he hear a loud roar of anger come from the bathroom, eyes widening in fear as the door slowly opened to reveal a slightly murderous looking Cena wearing only a towel around his waist, who glared daggers at his ginger lover as he said only five words before slamming the bathroom door behind him to take a shower he needed now.

"No sex for a week."

...Of course Stephen stared blankly at where his lover once stood and felt he was going to have a very long week ahead of him as he needed a drink, and fast.

**-xoxoxo-**

It turned out after he had told John the truth of what had happened over a few drinks that the Cenation Leader had forgiven him, but still wouldn't uplift the restrictions he made for them. It made Sheamus pout, but hearing his man whisper all the things he'd do to him next week was giving him something to look toward to.

He was also banned from using markers on John for however long his lover wanted now, which the ginger whined about until Cena reminded him of how hard he had to scrub his ass cheek raw to get the permanent marker off of it.

So all of his markers were under key and lock until further notice.

But it was still worth it, despite not having sex for a week. Or any markers any longer.

After all, Sheamus had just found out about edible paint that would work even better than markers could, and planned to introduce John to it as soon as the whole restriction on sex was lifted for him.

He was a creative bastard after all.

_OoOoOoOoOo_

_**06.**_ He was in deep shit.

For once in his life, John actually thought he made a grave mistake that would definitely end a relationship he was invested in so much that he couldn't imagine life without the other man. If only he didn't let Stephen get wasted at the bar on their anniversary last night and was thinking of revenge for the last time his Irishman drew on him with a permanent marker; then he wouldn't be staring in horror and arousal at the fresh ink on his lover's bare ass.

Not only was it fresh, but it was an actual tattoo that Stephen had to live with for the rest of his life, and couldn't just wash it off like it was a permanent marker. John's full initials were inked into the pale skin in a mix of blue and black, along with his handwriting upon his request that said 'All mine' underneath his initials. It made his heart swell with pride and love, but also made fear and anxiety wash over the Boston man as he patiently awaited for his warrior to wake up to have a nasty hangover he knew he would have from all the alcohol he drank last night. He already had a few pain killers and a glass of water ready for Sheamus, trying to prepare for the worse when the Irishman woke up and either remembered or realized he now had a tattoo of all things on his pale rear.

A low groan startled John out of his thoughts as the person invading every single thought in his mind started to wake up, watching the ginger as he lazily stretched out like a cat before he cracked open his sleepy eyes.

"Uggh. Fuck. Drank too much last night. Did I by chance do anything...that I'll regret later down the road by chance love?" His voice sounded raspy, gratefully taking the cup of water and pain killers John handed to him as he slowly sat up, wincing a bit in pain from the spikes of pain coming from his behind. "Did ya by chance bang me hard? Me arse is in pain."

"I wish I did." The words were out of his mouth before he could even stop himself from thinking that out loud, sighing nervously at the confusion written on Stephen's face at his admittance. "Before I say anything, do you have any recollection of last night?"

The ginger thought long and hard on the question as he drank a bit more water, trying to sort out his muddled thoughts of last night before shrugging nonchalantly at his lover. "All I can remember up to is you paying the tab after me fifth beer, and everything else is blurry after that."

"Stephen, before you freak out, I want to say that I'm sorry for letting it happen-" John was cut off from apologizing any further as the ginger snorted lightly at him.

"Sorry? For what? Me getting wasted? Or did I get a tattoo on me arse?" Sheamus joked, playfully nudging Cena before he noticed the look he was giving him, one that told the Irishman that he more than likely did get a tattoo on his ass. "No way!" He barely put the cup of water back on the nightstand before he was racing into the bathroom with a bewildered look on his face, not even noticing Cena hastily getting up as well to follow him to see his reaction as the Irishman stood in front of the full length mirror and slowly turned around, frozen on the spot once he looked over his shoulder a and glued his gaze on his butt.

"Holy hell...Oh god..." Sheamus was stunned at what he saw written in ink on his backside, scrubbing a hand down his face in disbelief before poking at it curiously, taking in the fact that his wasted self actually went through the process of getting ink on his pale skin.

All too soon, Sheamus whirled around to face his boyfriend with an incredulous look gracing his features. "You...didn't stop this from happening? John, how the hell am I supposed to live through the doctor seeing this?! My physical is next week! What the fuck? He always mentioned that one of these days that I would get wasted enough to be like all the other Irish fellas he has met with before, but I wanted to prove him wrong!"

A full blown pout was on Stephen's face now as he crossed his arms across his chest childishly, not noticing the stunned look Cena was giving him right now until he glanced up from muttering some curses under his breath. "You okay, John? Look like ya seen a ghost..."

The Cenation Leader couldn't believer why he was hearing from his younger lover, and de used to finally use his voice that was stuck in his throat a few moments earlier. "You aren't mad at me for letting you go through with getting a tattoo while you were drunk?"

Stephen stopped poking at his new tattoo to roll his eyes playfully at John as he scoffed a bit. "Mad at you? Nah. Just glad you were there to make sure I didn't get something I'd regret so badly for the rest of my life. Like a unicorn or something meaningless that'd I don't care for at all. Did ya get a matching one by chance?" The redhead asked hopefully, his gaze raking down John's body with a wink before the older man closed the distance between them to press a hard, bruising kiss to Stephen's lips.

"You are a miracle worker, you know that? You always manage to make me fall in love with you over and over again with how you go about things. Most unique partner I've ever had in a relationship." John hummed out against his lips, smiling when a small whine escaped Stephen as the ginger gave him an Eskimo kiss.

"What, cause I didn't throw a fit over having your name tattooed on me arse? All I'm worried about is my damn doctor giving me a smug look once he sees it. Having your imprint on me is a bonus, love. What do you think I should tell him? I wanted to show my undying love for my longtime boyfriend? Oh, and ya never answered me question! Did you get a matching tattoo like me? If so, then ya know the drill. Bend over and lemme see it!"

By the time his Irish lover was done questioning him, John had pulled away and was digging into his pocket of his sweatpants for a certain jewelry box, popping it open and kneeling down in front of Stephen, who by name was staring wide eyed at him in complete surprise and shock.

"No, you shouldn't tell him you got it to show your undying love to your longtime boyfriend, but rather your future husband had the idea to let you he wasted on our anniversary. And no, I didn't get a matching one, but will more than willing to get one later if that's alright with you. Stephen, I can say a lot of things right now to express how much you mean to me, but no amount of words can tell how much you have captured my heart along with the rest of my being. No one has been able to keep me in line like you do, and be able to put up with me every day. I love you with every fiber of my being. So, Stephen Farrelly, will you marry me?"

John held in a breath as he finished his speech, gazing up at the love of his love anxiously to see what his answer would be. Stephen on the other hand was flabbergasted and beyond shock at this point. Here he was, bare naked in the bathroom as his lover was proposing to him of all people! It was the best moment in his life as he finally found his voice and voiced a clear, strong 'yes' with his accent thick behind the answer as he went down on his own two knees after Cena had put the gorgeous silver band on his left ring finger to pull him into a bear hug while peppering kisses all ovehis face.

"That's... That's the best excuse ever. Oh god we are engaged! Hope ya get that tattoo before the honeymoon, John! This means...I don't have to mark ya as often, eh?" Sheamus said inbetween each kiss, purring in approval at the thick tanned fingers tracing his new ink as he was pulled up and tugged back into their bedroom, where John mischievously picked up the Irishman bridal style and dumped him onto the middle of the bed, grinning at the surprised yelp coming from his man as he removed the rest of his clothes before joining the ginger on their bed.

"Oi! No fair! Me arse is still sore! The one marking ya gave me while I was drunk is the one that hurts the most. How many more markings will my fiancé give me?" Stephen teased as John crawled on top of him, moaning in approval as their fingers were laced together on either side of his head as his lover pressed their foreheads together as to gaze directly into the pale blue eyes that held the same loving emotions he did for their owner.

"I may have gotten a head start with marking up a part of of you, but soon we'll both be marking each other in a way that will last for the rest of our lives, baby. So you are stuck with my mark permanently, Stephen. And same goes for me when the time comes for us to tie the knot."

Stephen shivered at his words, but nonetheless couldn't resist to take one last jab at his future husband with a cheeky grin on his face.

"This means I can have me markers back?" The tell tale slap on his ass told him the answer as he merely pouted before giving up on the subject altogether to enjoy yet another stay in bed day with John, thoughts of their future together looking brighter than ever for them.

After all, Sheamus still had the body paint to fall back on.

~End~

_OoOoOoOoOo_

_**AN: In conclusion, Sheamus is forever plotting to make John give in to his marking fetish while John is just happy having a perverted, yet amorous ginger stuck with him forever. XD Hope everyone enjoyed this! Next chapter of Love Bites is in the works as we speak! Reviews would be much love!**_


End file.
